Charlie Bone and the Sorceress
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Ivie Rowan comes to Bloors with her friends and family, she immediately takes to Manfred Bloor but when she begins to fall for his enemy her life begins to crumbe, Zeke suceeds in an experiment and it may take all her chances with Charlie to save them al
1. A New Girl

**A/N: Hey This is my first fan fiction and It is kind of a Charlie Bone book 4 ½ ummmm…. If you want to be or have a character made for you please PM me with a description(if needed please look at my profile which has a description guide on it) this may go on until about April 1st**** 2011 so please PM me about that… my story has a slow start but I am already writing chapter 8 and the story gets better and since I don't have a web enabled PC hooked up right now I am going to use Amma's laptop when possible so…. Please read and review flames accepted as well as compliments so without further ado:**

**OH! Wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone. Just this story and Ivie Rowan.**

**I put lines in between points of view.**

_**A New Girl**_

_Charlie Bone was running down the cold street towards the blue Bloor's Academy bus. It was November First 2001 and only one thing was on his mind __**"The Ruin Game!"**__ Last year when Charlie had begun Bloor's Academy he had played the ruin game and nearly died._

_Charlie Climbed onto the bus where other students in the music department sat. His friend Fidelio Gunn was waiting for him "Charlie!" he called out. Charlie sat down next to his friend "This week's the ruin game right Fido?" asked Charlie._

"_Yep!" Fidelio cheerfully replied "But don't worry_ unless you've accepted any gifts from your aunties that is." He grinned and Charlie replied "'course not, you know I wouldn't"_

_What Charlie didn't know was that his clothes had been secretly replaced my clothes that his Great-Aunt Venetia had made._

_Venetia Yewbeam was sitting in the small room in her sister Eustacia's house until Venetia could afford to have hers rebuilt. Her no good brother and meddling great nephew had burned it down that June and they would have to pay. Of course Charlie would be paying this Wednesday in the ancient castle ruins, she had made sure all of his clothes_ excluding his cape as he may suspect it after last year's "accident"_ were bewitched to draw Asa Pike_ in beast form_ to him without alarming him._

_That had been her mistake last year she had bewitched his cape to magically glow he had figured out what was happening and took off the cape. Asa found him eventually of course but by the time he had, Charlie's dreadful friends had begun to head out to rescue him and Charlie had been saved._

_This year_ just in case_ Charlie's friends would be locked in their dorm's with Venetia's new endowment proof poison smeared on the door._

_Her sister Lucretia_ the matron at Bloor's_ had promised that she would lock them in and smear it on the poison on the door. Venetia cackled. Yes, her life would be much, much easier with him out of the way. She was almost one-hundred percent certain that nothing could stop her._

_Charlie was on his way to French class when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Manfred Bloor. "Come with me Bone" he said _

"_Why?" asked Charlie that wasn't the best thing to say._

"_Because the headmaster wants you" he replied dragging him towards the west wing. "not that it's any of your business" he added coldly._

"_Um…. I think it just might be my business if I have to come"_

"_Well then you're not using your head are you Bone?" _

_Charlie wanted to protest but figuring it would only make things worse for himself said_

"_No Man_Sir" he remembered just in time that Manfred must now be called 'Sir'. _

_Manfred pushed Charlie through the door of Dr. Bloor's office, closed the door, and left._

__A bell chimed through Bloor's Academy. Manfred recognized it as the doorbell and he was compelled to follow Weedon to the door._

_Once the door was open Manfred could see a girl who was most likely to be eleven or twelve standing on the porch._

"_Who the heck are you?" asked Manfred._

"_Ivie Elizabeth Rowan" the girl replied. She spoke with a strange accent_ maybe French or American_ I just moved here from the United States and would like to go to school here." Manfred scowled at her. "You can't just enroll in the middle of the year girl…" she just stood there, she seemed to be considering what to say next._

"_GET LOST!" shouted Manfred. Weedon began closing the doors._

"_Wait!" called Ivie "What?" snapped Manfred "I'm endowed, you can't just leave an out of control endowed child out of the school running around the city and abusing their talents now can you?" it was now obvious what she had been thinking about a moment ago… what to say so that she made no slip ups "Have you got money to pay the fees?" he asked her doubtfully. "Of course!" she said "how did you think I was going to enroll?" _

"_Never mind come with me" he commanded, she followed him to Dr. Bloor's office gaping and exclaiming at everything they passed. Once at Dr. Bloor's office if you were listening you could just here Charlie Bone shouting a line he had said around one million times. Manfred knocked._

"_Enter" said Dr. Bloor. Manfred went in and Ivie followed him gazing around the office in awe. "Who is this?" he snapped pointing to Ivie "Ivie Elizabeth Rowan." she said smiling. "I wish to enroll here" Dr. Bloor's response wasn't much better than Manfred's. "You may enroll in January at the beginning of the new term!"_

"_She's endowed." Manfred put in._

_Dr. Bloor raised his eyebrows._

"_Charles Bone you are dismissed"_

_Ivie took a quick glance at the boy beside her and smiled "Rowan!" snapped Manfred _

"_Yes sir?" she looked away from Charlie and looked at him._

"_He is supposed to be leaving you are slowing him down."_

"_Sorry sir."_

_Charlie left and Manfred closed the door Ivie was to tell them more about herself and here is her enrollment sheet:_

**Name: ****Ivie Elizabeth Rowan**

**D.O.B.: ****August 6****th**** 1991**

**Mother:**** Anna Rockwell Rowan**

**Father: ****Jeff Rowan**

**Department: ****Drama (but I can do all 3)**

**Signature of student: **_Ivie_

**Signature of Headmaster: ****Bloor**

_Ivie paid her fee's for the rest of the term and also bought herself a purple cape._

_She was then warned not to get close to 'Bone' then she was told that Charlie Bone_ or 'Bone' as… the man in the ponytail called him Ivie was curious, sometimes too curious for her own good. _

"_Sir?" she looked at Manfred _

"_Yes Ivie"_ he was doing the best he could to smile but he wasn't very good at it._

"_What is your name sir?"_

"_Manfred_ but you are to call me sir"_

"_Yes sir… I just kind of wanted to know your name so that when I think I don't have to think of you as the man in the ponytail or the extremely handsome man" she had gone a little pink towards the end of that statement._

_Manfred handed her a timetable and she was dismissed but on her way out of the west wing she ran into an extremely old man in a wheelchair. "Oh my gosh I am so so so so so sorry sir" She picked up the blanket that had fallen off of his lap and handed it back to him but he wasn't a very forgiving man apparently "Who in the name of Borlath are you?" he snapped _

"_I-I-I-Ivie E-E-Elizabeth R-R-R-Rowan the new endowed st-st-student." the old man suddenly looked interested. "Endowed?" he asked her_

"_Y-Y-Yes sir" she said _

"_And what is your endowment miss Rowan?"_


	2. Manfred Gets Annoyed

A/N: Hello Did you like chapter one….. It was a bit slow but… oh well after all of my newbie's are here it will speed up….. Wait did I just say that….. Whoops oh well too late to change it now….. Wait no it's not anyway I am still accepting PM's for character requests go to my profile copy the basic file and paste it on a PM for me and fill it out….. Please do not post it in a review though because that's for my feedback thank you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charlie Bone I only own this story, Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, Lee Charles Rowan, Marcy Rosalie Rowan, Ray Bright Lee, Isabella Sophie Rowan, and Sadie Annaliese Rowan.

I put a line in between points of view.

Thanks!

_Manfred Gets Annoyed _

_Another Bell chimed through the Academy and after Ivie's arrival he decided to follow Weedon again. This time a fierce looking girl stood there next to a male equivalent of Ivie._

**.(A/N Ivie has long mouse brown hair that goes just past her shoulders her eyes are brown she was 12 years old(or was that obvious from her dob) She has neither tan nor pale skin and was dressed in a dark blue shirt with the British flag turned vertical, a white jacket that was unzipped and blue jeans w/faded knee's on the fabric(or denim) and ratty brown tennis shoes with Velcro instead of laces )**

"_Let me guess he said you two are endowed and wish to enroll" said Manfred _

"_Yes sir" said the fierce girl who had tan skin very long brown hair black lipstick_

_(A/N which the person the fierce girl is based on in my life likes to call "man-stick" lol) a black short skirt knee-high grey and black striped socks, along with black combat boots, an emerald pendant on a pure silver chain, a black choker, and lastly a green tank top. _

_The boy nodded he had long(well not as long as Manfred's) tangly blonde-brown hair with a teal streak on his right, he wore a smart-alec T-shirt that looked like a newspaper ad read: "Now Hiring_

_People to do homework and detention_

_Summer school and detention experience a plus._

_Annoying Sister For Sale"_

_He had torn jeans and a ton of necklaces and a pair of Velcro shoes(that were in a better state than Ivie's) The girl spoke again _

"_I am Ray and this is Lee"_

_Lee spoke up "My sister came and enrolled around half an hour ago… I think…."_

_Ray rolled her eyes at the boy "Her name is Ivie…. Her last name is Rowan if you need that." _

"_Yes she did_ are you all siblings?" he asked _

"_No" Lee said "Ray is not she is Ivie's Best Friend"_

_The extremely handsome man headed off and Ray decided they'd better follow him._

_As always Lee followed her and Ray decided to make conversation with the handsome man "So…" she began_

"_What!" he snapped _

"_What's your name?" she started with basic stuff._

"_Manfred Bloor but you are to address me as sir."_

"_Yes sir" she said cheerfully_

_Manfred knocked on a dark wooden door._

"_Enter!" said a strong male voice from inside the room as the children entered another chime went off Manfred gritted his teeth "What Now!" he muttered he was clearly annoyed. The mustached man at the desk_ probably the principal of the school said "Manfred go answer that" Manfred groaned as he left, shutting the door behind him "Hello!" said Lee "I'm_" Ray cut him off "I'm Ray and this is my best friend's brother Lee" _

"_Hey!" protested Lee _

"_That is my job" said Ray with a smirk_

_Dr. Bloor_ that was his name and principals were called headmasters here in the United Kingdom_ went on and on about rules and fees and some other 'important things' that Ray considered junk and the two paid their fees and began some paperwork_

**Name: Ray Bright Lee**

**D.O.B.: December 23****rd**** 1992**

**Mother: Jenny Norwell Lee**

**Father: Darien Lee **

**Department: Art (but I can play recorder)**

Student: _Bright_

**Headmaster: **_**Bloor**_

**Name: Lee Charles Rowan**

**D.O.B.: December 16****th**** 1993**

**Mother: Anna Rockwell Rowan**

**Father: Jeff Rowan**

**Department: Drama**

Student: _Lee_

**Headmaster: **_**Bloor**_

The two got their capes and headed off to classes right before Manfred appeared with a tiny girl about 6 or 7 behind him, a girl who was around 9 or10 on his left and a girl around 11 or 12 on his right. The seemingly eldest of the girls was holding the youngest girl's hand. The one to Manfred's left had blonde hair puled back into low pigtails that were pulled over each shouder, she wore a saphire colored headband, a black choker with a treble clef danging from it, a saphire colored T-shirt that read:

"Music comes from the soul."

In silver letters, she had Green eyes, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white jacket (much like Ivie's) a pair of spotless white sandals, and a saphire colors sequin belt.

"Hello I'm Bella Rowan… well actually my name is Isabella but I go by Bella most of the time." She smiled. She seemed to be the layed back type of girl.

The girl on Manfred's right had bright orange hair (that had obviously been dyed),and bright blue eyes. She had make-up on and wore a white jacket with skulls all over it, a black skull T-shirt, a black and red plaid skirt with a rigid hem. She had black tennis shoes with a bright blue 'H' on the side of each one.

"I'm Marcy Rowan and this_" she pulled the small girl out from behind Manfred "Is Sadie Rowan."

"Hi" said Sadie.

Dr. Bloor went on for a little while about pretty much the same stuff as he had when Lee and Ray had arrived.

The older girls fied out their papers and helped Sadie out with her's.

**Name: Marcaline**** Rosalie Rowan**

**D.O.B.: August 23****rd**** 1991**

**Mother: Melissa Jan Rowan**

**Father: Camron Rowan**

**Department: Drama**

**Student: **_Rose_

**Headmaster:**_**Bloor**_

**Name:**** Isabella Sophie Rowan**

**D.O.B. January 1****st**** 1992**

**Mother: Anna Rockwell Rowan**

**Father:**** Jeff Rowan**

**Department:Music( I play piano)**

**Headmaster: **_**Bloor**_

**Student:**_Bella_

**Name: Sadie Annaliese Rowan**

**D.O.B. December 10****th**** 1996**

**Mother: Alyson Rowan**

**Father: Jareld Newbert Rowan**

**Department: Art**

**Headmaster:**_**Bloor**_

**Student:**** S.A.R.**

"_Wow!" exclaimed Sadie when she received her cape __"it looks like a cape a princess in disguise would wear" Sadieywirled around she wore a green cape with sleeves and a hood._

_Marcy__ looked down at the purple cape in her hands she would have prefered a back cape but it was better than green or blue, she pulled it on with a sigh._

_Bella smiled as she pulled hers on. It was her favorite color: saphire. She didn't exclaim in amazment, nor did she sigh in disapointment. She liked her cape a lot but it wasn't something she would grow close to, nor would she allow herself to despise of it she simply apriciated it._

_The three girls walked out of the office after they had payed the fees_well __technically Bella paid for all three of them to attend Bloor's. 'Oh Well' she thought 'I don't need anybody to appriciate me I just need to help all I can I don't need recognition at all' Bella was offten a selfless person who cared about everybody but also made sure she didn't dig into their personal space whan she helped._

_The Three girls waked towards an open door that was most likely the garden and the garden was where they were supposed to head. In the garden they found Lee, and Ray sitting on a log by a huge ruin arguing_ as always__. They went over to them and sat down with them "Where's Ivie?" asked Bella (__**A/N in case you hadn't figured it out Bella is Lee, and Ivie's little Sister)**_

"_Dunno." Said Lee "she's probably exploring or mabey she made some friends or went to find somewhere to be 'alone'"_

_Bella sighed. He was probably right_ 'finding somewhere to be alone' was the most likely thing on his list. Ivie loved alone time she always got up hours before her family_ or so she thought Bella woke at four thirty every morning and meditated until seven Ivie meditated too but only for ten to thirty minutes and as far as Bella knew Ivie never saw her_ not that Bella woud know because she meditated far more deeply. Then again Ivie would have said something after all this time because that's just the way she was. At that moment Ivie ran up cheerfuly "Hey guys" she said sitting in between Bella and Ray._

"_Hey Isabel, Hey Ray." Bella rolled her eyes Ivie always called her Isabel instead of Bella or Belle (when Bella had attempted to get everybody to call her Belle, Ivie had ruined it by telling everybody that it meant beautiful in french)or Isabella._

"_Where've you been?" asked Ray_

_Ivie grinned "Nothing much just…." She thought for a moment and Bella knew Ivie was making something up and hiding what had happened, later she would ask her about it but for now she play along. "…exploring the building." Ivie had come up with a pretty good cover up and the group started talking about auditions or art they wanted to learn about. They talked and talked until the hunting horn sounded out across the field when they followed other students in to the building. _

_Manfred was releived no more chimes no more new students and no more answering the door. He smiled to himself. _

_The chimes went off a last time._


	3. Ray's Plan

**A/N: I am having a pretty care free day today so I am able to type on Amma's laptop a lot it won't happen much until I get my computer set up and then an internet cable or card or chip or whatever you need for that… anyway whenever I get my computer I will most likely post new stuff everyday. I have a list of fanfics I wanna make when I get my computer and of course even before I get internet on it I can still write chapters and story's and then email them to myself so that I can add stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone I only own this story, Ivie, Ray, Lee, Sadie, Marcaline, Isabella, and Dannielle Luscious Roan **

_**Ray's Plan**_

_That night at dinner Charlie was not surprised so much that Dr. Bloor made an announcement it was more exactly what he announced instead of just introducing Ivie he said "Today Seven_ er, six children have come to join the endowed" he walked to the edge of the platform. "When I say your name stand up." He commanded "Ivie Rowan," the girl from Dr. Bloor's office_ now dressed in a purple cape__ _stood. "Ray Lee" a tan girl in Art stood. "Lee Rowan" a boy in the Drama department stood. "Sadie Rowan" a very young looking blonde in art stood. "Marcaline Rowan" an orange haired girl stood. "Isabella Rowan" a blonde only three seats down from Fidelio_ who was sitting across from Charlie_ stood._

"_The endowed do their homework in the king's room __**DISPERSE!"**__ Charlie doubted that Isabella knew where the king's room was so he offered to show her._

"_Thank You!" she smiled at him _

"_No problem. I'm Charlie by the way"_

"_Hi Charlie, I'm Bella" _

"_I thought it was Isabella?"_

"_That's my real name but I like Bella_ or Belle."_

"_Okay! I reckon we should hurry up and go or we'll get detention"_

"_Okay!" said Isabella._

_They walked to the lockers in silence and then headed to the King's room halfway there Charlie decided to ask the question that was on his mind. _

"_Are the other Rowans your siblings?"_

"_Yes and No, as Ivie and Lee are my older brother and sister, Marcy_ that's Marcaline_ is my dad's brother's daughter and Sadie is my dad's sister's daughter, and Ray is Ivie's best friend."_

"_Cool!" Said Charlie, they had arrived at the King's room and Charlie pushed open the door._

_All of the others were already there and only two chairs were available so Charlie and Bella were forced to sit on either side of Manfred which did not make Charlie very happy but Bella didn't seem to mind. One and a half hours later Manfred dismissed Charlie, Emma, Tancred, Billy, Gabriel, and Lysander early Charlie smiled at Bella but before she could smile back Manfred shoved him out the door and locked it._

_Charlie was suspicious but he didn't fancy an extra 24 hours in school so he went to bed and his friends did the same._

_Bella was about to smile at Charlie when Manfred pushed him through the door and closed it behind him_

"_Why did you do that?" she demanded _

"Why did you do that?"_ he mimicked in a silly voice._

_Ivie stood up "Don't talk that way to my sister!" she yelled._

"_Shut Up Rowan!" he yelled _

"_Yes Sir" she said weakly_

_Lee stood up but Ivie motioned him down _

"_That's better" said Manfred in a silky tone_

"_Now we_" he gestured to his group of lackeys "_need a way to get rid of Charlie Bone does anybody have any_"_

_Ray raised her hand._

"_Yes Miss Lee?" asked Manfred_

"_I have an idea." She said_

"_Then please share it with the rest us Miss Lee"_

"_Yes sir" they all leaned forward eagerly_ all that is except for Sadie, and Bella._

"_May I please be excused?" asked Sadie_

"_Why would you want to leave Miss Rowan?" he asked _

"_I don't like violence"_

_Manfred sighed "You are dismissed."_

_Sadie left and Manfred locked the door behind her._

_Does anybody else wish to interrupt Miss Lee's plan?" he asked coldly_

_Bella raised her hand._

_Manfred glared at her "Yes?" he asked testily_

"_Why do you want to get rid of Charlie? What has he ever done to you?"_

"_Quite a lot Miss Rowan, I can tell you."_

"_Then please do" she countered _

"_Another time!" he snapped "do you wish to be dismissed?"_

_Bella was about to respond when something occurred to her_ she could tell Charlie what was said, tomorrow at break._

_Somebody in a green cape with the hood pulled up so that you couldn't see them slid through a window and looked a Manfred._

"_Miss Rowan you are dismissed" _

"_W-W-What?" she seemed shocked _

"_You heard me OUT!" he snapped _

_Bella sighed and left._

_Manfred was extremely annoyed. First Sadie now Bella, he hoped that nobody else would leave. Dannielle sat down. _

"_This is Dannielle (__**A/N he pronounced this Daniel) **__ Luscious Grace Roan. _

_And Ray said "okay here is my plan on Wednesday he will be at his weakest as he will be in the ruin alone I was thinking that maybe Venetia Yewbeam, Dorcas Loom, and me could combine our talents of clothes bewitching to do something and me and Lee are both phyrokinetic together we would be unstoppable." She concluded _

"_We shall try" said Manfred "it's the best we have." _

_They made more plans and discussed them and nobody but Dannielle could tell that Ivie was thinking about her new crush: Charlie Bone._


	4. Ray Meets Mr Ezekiel

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone I only own this story, Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, Ray Bright Lee, Lee Charles Rowan, Sadie Annaliese Rowan, Marcaline Rosalie Rowan, Isabella Sophie Rowan, and Dannielle Grace Roan.**

_**Ray meets Mr. Ezekiel**_

The next morning Ray sat in the green canteen alone before Dorcas Loom and Joshua Tilpin came over to her table.

"That was a nice plan you came up with last night" said Joshua smiling and sliding in to a chair beside her and Dorcas sat beside him.

"Thanks" Ray smiled back and Dorcas said

"Would you like to start on the clothes bewitching part in sewing today_ Venetia Yewbeam is the new teacher_ it would only be me, you, Venetia… and Dannielle for some reason" Dorcas frowned "anyway it's during French so you'd need permission but I'm sure the Bloor's would let you skip French for our cause" Ray nodded

"Yeah, I'll go now before French… I mean it's first so I'd better hurry" she got up and ran to the west wing trying to remember her way to Dr. Bloor's office she must have made a wrong turn somewhere because she ended up in a gas lit corridor with stairs she didn't remember if she were most anyone else she would have turned around but she wasn't anybody else so of course she kept going until she reached an old door with deep scratches; the looked like dog scratches_ or maybe cat she couldn't be sure.

She hesitated and leaned on the door to try to listen in and accidentally broke the old door with her weight leaning on the door_ she saw an old man sitting across from Ivie who was sitting in an arm chair eating breakfast.

They both looked at the door in surprise

"I'm so so sorry" gasped Ray "I didn't mean to break your door"

"What are you doing here Ray?" asked Ivie

"I was looking for Dr. Bloor's office but I think I made a wrong turn" she blushed (AN: haha I was listening to enchanted my Taylor Swift and right after I typed that she sang "blushing all the way home")

"Why did you need Dr. Bloor?" screeched the old man who might not have been human.

"I_ who are you?"

"Ezekiel Bloor but you may call me Mr. Ezekiel_ I own the school"

"… Thank you… I wanted to ask Dr. Bloor if I could replace French with sewing so that I can help get rid of Charlie Bone…" she noticed that Ivie looked uneasy after she said this

"Very well" said Mr. Ezekiel "as I own this school I can give you permission to replace French with sewing_ but tell Weedon to come fix my door"

"Who is Weedon?"

"Tell Manfred to tell Weedon to come fix my door" he corrected

"Where is Manfred?"

"In his office" he said impatiently

"Um… where exactly is that?"

"Never mind_ if you see Manfred then tell him" he waved his hand impatiently.

"Yes sir" Ray did her best to get out of the west wing although she was most likely late for French_ sewing actually. Eventually she made it though and arrived at class to see something very surprising.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers so much_ only if I write them though.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I got my 'boldy, Italicer, Underliny' thing back! I am so glad! Still out of internet… wow I never update this fanfic… I am going to change that right now… you see I lost my papers that had chapters 1-7 written and I've changed the story IMENSLY since the loss… I added stuff and removed stuff and changed stuff… like Sadie was a Drama student in the original and Isabella didn't even exist (well not in the story…) Marcaline was not a character either and Arty was one of the characters (another character who never made it through). When I'm done I'm gonna go back and re-write this thing… it's not the best fanfic I ever made… okay if I mess up on something le'me know… Ray met Ezekiel and Ivie was talking to him already if I'm right… I haven't worked on this in so long but I promised myself I would finish all of my fanfics eventually because I just HATE IT when people start a story and don't ever finish it… like there's this fanfic called ****Charlie Bone and the Pasts of The Tortured Ten**** for example… I started reading it and when I finished the last chapter that the author had written I found out that it hadn't been updated since like march '09 or something like that and then one called ****New Adventures ****which I can live with the way it is because it seems so near to the end anyway but still… the pasts of the tortured ten I seriously want to come out with an update… if the author for that gets onto my fanfic (yes this one here) here is a note to them:**

_**Dear Author,**_

_**I really love your fanfiction 'Charlie Bone and the Pasts of The Tortured Ten' and hope you come out with another Chapter. I want to see what happens to 'Jett Ellwood'. I have two official favorite stories: Emory Adelaide and the Battle for Bloor's Academy (I think I spelled that right) and Charlie Bone and the Pasts of the Tortured Ten. Milkshakebubblebath updates Emory Adelaide but you never seem to update the pasts of the tortured ten… I really hope you will soon. I love that fanfic always did (well from chapter one at least).**_

_**Love, Venetia Yewbeam**_

**Anyway enjoy this rare treat of a chapter (I mean I never update right?) **

**Love, Venetia Yewbeam (Although Mrs. Shellhorn wouldn't give love would she? Haha well I'm still the same me non-the-less… I like typing non-the-less_ IT'S FUN… and I appear to be losing my mind… haha oh well okay really now I'm gonna keep typing the story… here goes…)**

**BTW read the pasts of the tortured ten and Emory Adelaide and review them because I know that authors like that and I personally wish this fanfic was as good as those two… I forget what Bella's power was if I even said it but I'm changing it… I'll go back and fix it if I need to but for the time being I forgot and have no internet so it might be different. **

**Love, Venetia Yewbeam (this time for real)**

**Another Adventure Begins**

Ray ran into the art room, breathless.

"Sorry I'm late" she looked up at a woman dressed in a black dress with beautiful black hair.

Dorcas and a person covered in his or her green hood_ Dannielle_ sat at a table covered in sewing supplies and some other things.

_For clothes bewitching _thought Ray

"And who are you?" snapped the woman testily

"Ray Bright Lee" Ray handed the woman the note from Mr. Ezekiel "I clothes bewitch… and I came up with a plan to help get rid of Charlie Bone"

Venetia set the note on her desk and sat at the head of the art table. Ray took the hint and sat beside Dorcas.

Suddenly Dannielle removed _her_ hood and pulled her long black hair out of the cape. She had waist length black hair, a porcelain white face, dark red lips; when she smiled, her perfect teeth were visible, and her emerald eyes glittered.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Dannielle Roan… Dannielle Grace Roan." Unlike Manfred she pronounced this Dannielle and not Daniel. "I didn't exactly feel like introducing myself last night. I clothes bewitch but then I can also read intentions and sometimes minds too."

Venetia and Dorcas were too stunned to move but Ray had no such flaws.

"Hey Dannielle, I'm Ray!" it took a bit but the others got used to Dannielle's appearance and the four got on quite well.

An hour later Ray walked out of class with Dorcas and Dannielle, holding a watch that looked exactly like Charlie's. She planned on getting Lee to switch the two watches out. The watch would slow Charlie's running, for Wednesday. A watch seemed the perfect item to slow things down.

Charlie and Fidelio walked out of French class; Charlie was softly telling Fidelio how pointless learning French was if they never planned on going to France.

"How do you know I don't want to go to France" whispered Fidelio

"Well I know I don't"

"We should probably be quiet now unless we want Manfred to_ who is that?" Fidelio gaped.

At the end of the hall three girls in green were walking and softy whispering and giggling. Ray, Dorcas, and… Charlie didn't recognize the other girl but she looked like trouble.

"I don't know but she looks a bit too perfect to be up to any good. Besides she's hanging out with Dorcas Loom… and so is Ray for that matter." Ivie Rowan rushed out of the French room and towards the girls. She fit into the conversation well… clearly.

"Yeah, she's pretty but in a scary way" agreed Fidelio

"Like Belle. Belle was pretty but she wasn't up to any good at all. Plus this girl looks just plain scary."

"Yep… why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Good idea…"

Lee Rowan walked out of a door and Ray pranced over to him, whispered something to him that the boys couldn't hear, and handed something small to him which he slipped into his pocket. Lee went towards the dorm rooms and the girls continued towards the garden.

"Let's follow him" whispered Charlie

"Oh, come on Charlie… why do you always have to get us all into some dangerous quest?"

Charlie laughed "I don't really consider them quests, nor do I consider them dangerous… well sometimes they're dangerous… you can stay if you want but I'm going to follow Lee."

"Whatever" muttered Fidelio "I'm going to the garden"

"Have fun" Charlie ran off towards the boys dorms

"Oh Charlie, How hard is it to be endowed and having everybody out to get you?" muttered Fidelio as he walked off towards the garden. Fidelio had a secret. He wasn't going to tell anybody. Not a soul. Well not yet at least.

Lee found that Charlie had left his watch on his bed that morning. He smiled and took it. Then placing the watch from Ray on Charlie's pillow, he put on Charlie's old one. It was a pretty nice watch. Lee headed to the garden just missing Charlie.

Charlie rushed into his dorm. Nobody was there. Charlie checked some of the other dorms before the hunting horn sounded faintly. He sighed.

"I'll find out what they're up to sooner or later" muttered Charlie.

"Oh yes you will Charlie. But it'll be a bit late then" murmured Ivie sadly from the shadows. She skipped out of the shadows towards the drama cafeteria. She had walked with her friends to the garden but gone back to watch Charlie after that.

_I can't fall for him I just can't_ she thought _I have a part to play in his downfall… I just don't know what it is yet._ Ivie thought about what she could do to prove herself. Manfred had said that each of the new students had to prove themselves. Ray had created a partial plan, Dannielle had helped make a bewitched watch, Lee had delivered the watch. Marcy hadn't proved herself yet, Sadie hadn't seemed to be too interested in helping. In fact she had seemed quite the opposite_ no surprise to Ivie who knew Sadie well, Isabella had been kicked out last night which had confused Ivie until she had talked to Dannielle a little while ago. Dannielle had known that Isabella planned on spying for Charlie. Dannielle had also known her thoughts about Charlie. _That's just lovely_ Ivie thought blushing.

When Charlie arrived to the blue cafeteria everybody else was already seated and eating. Charlie got himself some lunch and went over to the table where his friends sat with Isabella.

"… and I was going to try to listen to them and tell you what was said to protect_ oh hi Charlie!" Isabella had been talking to his friends. "Mind if I start over?" she asked the others

"Well… Charlie needs to hear this so nope not really" said Fidelio; Charlie noted that he seemed a bit far off as opposed to his normally cheerful self. He had seemed fine yesterday.

"Alrighty then! Last night, Manfred kept a group of us in the king's room right? Well he wanted to form a plan to get rid of you, temporarily if not for good. Sadie_ my cousin… the little one_ immediately wanted to leave and so did I but I decided against it and I was going to try to listen to them and tell you what was said so that you could be protected but Dannielle_ whoever the person in the green cape is_ nodded at Manfred and I got kicked out… I don't know why… maybe she's clairvoyant… I dunno. I wish I could've stayed behind and listened for you sorry I couldn't…" she took a breath.

"Wow, you can sure talk a lot Bella" said Charlie

She blushed "Sorry… a lot like too much?"

"No I'm impressed… you didn't take in much breath for the whole story… how do you do that"

She giggled "practice… lots of it… you should hear Ivie. She can talk a-mile-a-second" she giggled louder and a few people from the surrounding tables glanced over at them.

"S-Sorry" she said, her giggles slowly receding "I'm a bit giggly sometimes"

"S'okay" said Gabriel gazing dreamily at her… Fidelio was also gazing at her with a dreamy look on his face

"Does anybody here take piano with Mr. Pilgrim?" asked Isabella "I do and He's a bit far off but I like him!"

"I do too!" said Gabriel "But I slept in this morning and missed piano… and breakfast…"

"I take violin with Miss Chrystal" said Fidelio

"Cool, I want to learn violin… their music is so beautiful…" she sighed at the thought of violin

Fidelio and Gabriel sighed at the sight of her.

"Fidelio, you're name means faithful" said Isabella her nose in a book. It was half an hour later and they were on a log. There was one more class until they got a few free hours before dinner.

Fidelio smiled at her, his chin in his hands.

_He's acting like a lovesick girl_ thought Charlie

Isabella suddenly laughed "Get this!" she laughed some more and then said "Damian means tamer and soother… and Damian Smerk is a bit of a bully don't you think?"

Gabriel and Fidelio giggled but Charlie couldn't find it funny. Isabella was pretty but not so much as one of Manfred's lackeys: Ivie.

"And Charlie is a form of Charles which means farmer!"

"Gi'me that!" Charlie snatched the book out of her hands and found his name in the book.

"Or Strong and Manly"

"But it DOES mean farmer" she protested

"If somebody in Germany were named Charlie it would mean Farmer but it says the English form of Charlie means Strong and Manly… what is this book anyway?" he closed it and looked at the cover:

_35,000+ Baby Names __by Bruce Lansky_

He handed it back to Bella

"Who reads baby naming books for fun?" he asked wearily

"Me"

The 'Isabella Fan Club' giggled

Charlie sighed.

**A/N: Reviewer who says that Dani might have needed to be explained for her knowledge of Ivie's thought: I had a plan all along. Dannielle is a slight mind reader and big intention reader. **

**The rest of you: Sorry but I might have to change Bella's talent because I forgot it. If Bella needs her talent I'll do that. Sorry if you liked her talent… If I manage to get online soon I'll fix that. Anybody like Gabriel and Isabella? How 'bout Ivie and Charlie, or Ray and Manfred, or do you prefer… Bella with Fido and Manfred with Marcy whom we know next to nothing about? Ivie's crush isn't gonna change however no matta what. Le'mme know who you want to end up with Manfred if anyone and who to end up with Bella.**

**Thanks, Venetia Yewbeam**

**PS. READ THE PASTS OF THE TOURTURED TEN, AND EMORY AIDELAIDE AND REVIEW THEM… ****I MEAN IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, well… 2 chapters published in a day… that's new for me… as of late… on this story… in fact I hardly update most of my fics much but I promised myself that I would finish them all before I'm 14… that's a long time away so it ought to be plenty of time to finish what I have already started… I can't wait to finish at least one good long story… The Fire doesn't count... It's a one shot thingy kinda. **

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: READ ****CHARLIE BONE AND THE PASTS OF THE TORTURED TEN ****AND ****EMORY AIDELAIDE AND THE BATTLE FOR BLOOR'S ACADEMY. **** OH AND REVIEW THEM TOO!**

Chapter Six

At 3:00 PM Manfred left notes in some of the endowed students' lockers that read something like this but each had a different name… Ivie didn't get this note:

_Ray Bright Lee,_

_Come to the King's Room at 5:00 PM to discuss tomorrow night with the others before supper._

_~The Talents Master~_

Ivie tossed her books into her locker and was about to slam the door and rush off when something caught her eye. Taped to the inside of her locker door was a paper that she knew for certain she had not placed there. In fact there were four papers. All very different too.

One was on a fancy and probably very expensive stationary, one was on a piece of construction paper, one was on a sheet of copy paper, and the fourth was on notebook paper.

She took the fancy stationary first, it seemed important, for it was on a nice paper.

_Miss Rowan,_

_Come to the King's Room at 4:30 PM._

_~The Talents Master~_

The construction paper had a drawing of two girls it had Sadie's name written on it.

The copy paper read:

_Sister,_

_Please tell me what Manfred Bloor is up to. I know he wants to get rid of Charlie Bone… but please tell me what exactly he is planning. I personally think that Manfred is trying to solve a feud in a very inappropriate way. Please consider this. You were in the King's Room when he spoke. Were you not? I don't understand why Manfred made me leave though… _

_Love, Bella_

And lastly the notebook paper, this one was very confusing to Ivie.

_Ivie Elizabeth Rowan,_

_Go to the strings room at 6:00 PM tonight. Yes I am aware that you will miss your dinner but it is of utmost importance._

_~Titania Tilpin_

_Ps. if you need to respond to this note, simply place an envelope in the strings room with my name on it._

_Who on earth is Titania Tilpin… isn't one of the endowed called Tilpin…?_ Ivie thought _I'll ask Manfred at four thirty… _and Ivie decided not to respond until then. She laid the notes in her locker, slammed the door shut very loudly, and pranced off to her hour and a half of freedom outside before she had to see Manfred.

"Sister!" Isabella ran up towards her sister "Sister, wait up!" Ivie turned around with a sigh and waited for her sister who quickly caught up then.

"What do you need, Isa?" Isabella scoffed which rarely happened. Mostly when Ivie called her Isa.

"Get my note?"

"Mhm"

"And…"

"No Bells" Bells and Isa were equally annoying "I refuse to betray Manfred and tell you what he did not wish you to hear"

"But you hardly know him, sister… and… and you've known me since I was born"

"Yes, Isa" Ivie looked at her feet "but I will not tell you Manfred's plans"

"WHY NOT!" exploded Isabella angrily and a bit too loudly

Manfred marched over to them "Rowan!" he leaned over Isabella "What was that about?" he demanded

"Sir?" Ivie squeaked from behind him. He turned around

"Yes, Miss Rowan"

_What's he call Lee, Marcy, and Sadie?_ Thought Bella _If I'm Rowan and Ivie's Miss Rowan… I s'pose Lee could be Mr. Rowan… ah well I s'pose he doesn't like me… well that's okay_

"Isabella" she nodded at her sister "is trying to make me tell her what we're doing"

"Rowan?" he turned around

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Is that so?"

"No" she mumbled

"What was that, Rowan?"

"No, I said No, I am not trying to do that"

"She is" insisted Ivie

_Well so much for sisterhood_

"She tried to get me to tell her by leaving a note and by talking to me"

_I am really loving this girl... _ she though sarcastically

"Rowan, you have detention"

_Yay…_

"Yes, sir"

Manfred turned to Ivie "I need to speak to you… I figure an extra hour or so gives us less rush"

"Yes, sir" Ivie pranced away behind him

_Sister, I have got to get you back… or perhaps you'll realize how he is using you on your own_

Ivie glared back at Isabella and she knew that Ivie had heard her.

One of Ivie's many talents in sorcery was clairvoyance. Bella had counted on this. Maybe it could help.

"Brother!" she called seeing Lee walking with Joshua Tilpin and Asa Pike. "Wait for me!" unlike Ivie he didn't stop.

"Ah, well" she ran over to Charlie's group of friends who greeted her with a much nicer welcome than her siblings.

"Who is Titania Tilpin?" as soon as Ivie was seated in Manfred's office_ which was more private than the king's room Manfred had decided for a group of two_ she asked the question.

"Who?"

"Titania Tilpin"

"I don't know anyone by that name"

"Isn't one of the endowed called Tilpin?"

"Joshua Tilpin, yes but there isn't a Titania Tilpin as far as I know. Where did you hear that name?"

"I got a note from her… or it could be a 'him' I suppose but Titania seems a bit too feminine."

"What did it say?"

"To go to the strings room during supper"

"Hm, and are you going to go?"

"Whatever you want… personally I'm a bit scared but I'll go if you wish for me to go"

"Yes, Ivie, I would like you to go"

"Then I will, sir"

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about proving yourself"

_Here goes_

"Yes, sir. I have an idea as far as that goes"

"And that would be…"

Ivie told him the plan that hurt so much to say. The plan that she knew was her only shot. The only way to impress Manfred, She knew how to do it. In fact it was one of the simplest forms of sorcery in the world and she was a very skilled sorceress.

"Yes" he agreed when she was done "that would be very good. In fact it just may be one of the better plans."

"Thank You Si_"

"However" he continued and Ivie fell silent "nobody may know of it until it is done. If you get help or fail you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Not a soul. Not Lee, not Ray, not Joshua, not Dannielle, and certainly not that sister of yours"

"Of course not, sir. I can do it alone."

"Good"

"May I go now sir?" it was only 4:30 but Ivie figured they were done as they had begun early

"Yes, I reckon you had better" Ivie stood and Manfred opened the bookcase door. Ivie was about to step out of the room but she added

"I won't let you down"

"No, I don't expect you will nor do you want to know what will happen if you fail"

Ivie nodded and rushed out.

**Sorry no chapter name… unable to think of one for this chapter. I have some future chapter names ready. You'll also see what Ivie must do when she is to do it. With the rest of the characters. **

**I am no longer accepting character requests by the way. Sorry. I will bring in those who have already requested characters ASAP and no more are being accepted. Thank You!**

**Love, Venetia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello, Readers. I am currently in a mood for this story (weird right?) and so I am typing chapters as fast as possible. I think Bella is turning into my favorite character in this fic (well favorite OC at least). I keep writing A/Ns but what good is it? I mean I don't seem to have many readers. I got 2 reviews last I checked and one of them was a character request, but it still had a good review note. I had frosted flakes for breakfast… it's about 9:05 AM right now… in fact that's 100% correct but it's not gonna be in like 10 seconds or so_ or now… haha this is pointless… by the way, has anybody here ever had almond butter? IT IS SO MUCH BETTER FOR YOU THAN PEANUT BUTTER AND TASTES SO MUCH BETTER TOO! Okay dad just made me rake which inspired a new story… I typed the other stuff before then so now its 9:33 AM. The new story (no stealing ideas) is about the Bloor's hiring a servant girl. Charlie is on their side but he is still kinder than them and he is the only person that the girl works for that is nice to her. The two fall in love but Charlie is 'above her class' so say his aunts. He starts going into the ruin during the girl's breaks and hears her singing. Her voice is beautiful.**

**This story won't be for a while due to my billion other stories but anyway thought I'd mention that.**

**I finished 'The Red Pyramid' yesterday. IT WAS AWESOME! But now I'm out of Rick Riordan stories to read… new ones I mean… until fall when 'Son of Neptune' comes out… I've read all of his 'Juvenile Fiction' books… All 5 Percy Jackson books, the demigod files, The Lost Hero, and The Red Pyramid. Well I don't suppose you came here to hear about my in-social life did you? YOU DIDN'T? Sorry about that haha… I got carried away here with my life's story… gosh I should write a biography. XD it wouldn't be as interesting as my fanfictions though… you'd be better off reading a biography of Jenny Nimmo if you really wanted to read a biography haha. If you've read my other fanfics you might have noticed my Yewbeam craze, I am now having a Tilpin craze as well… Okay… here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloor's Academy (the Bloor's do… or maybe Jenny Nimmo), or any of Nimmo's characters. I own Ivie, Bella, Sadie, Marcy, Lee, Ray, Dannielle, and this story line… that's all… sorry but Nimmo was needed to write he story in the first place so: THANK YOU JENNY NIMMO FOR BEING SUCH AN EXELLENT AUTHOR EVEN THOUGH I CAN POINT OUT SOME MISTAKES IN YOUR BOOKS AND WISH ZELDA, BINDI, BETH, UNA, AND NAREN HAD MORE IN THE STORY! Ehem… sorry…**

**Ivie's God-Mother**

Ivie skipped the five o' clock meeting to decide what to wear for her… 6:00 'meeting'. She wore a pair of kaki pants (that she wore when it wasn't too hot and she wasn't wearing jeans), a green t-shirt, a green glittery headband to match, and black running shoes, along with a dark denim jacket.

Miss Chrystal was in the strings room when Ivie arrived. Ivie was about to step out thinking she had made a mistake when Miss Chrystal gently said

"Ivie Rowan?"

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

_How does she know my name? It can't be due to Bella can it? Bella takes piano… not strings… _

"Come on," she laughed

Ivie stepped closer hesitantly

"Um… I'm a little bit late for something Miss Chrystal… I'm in a bit of a rush…"

"I'm Titania Tilpin, my dear."

"But… isn't your name 'Chrystal'?"

"It's a false name, and I don't want you running off and telling anybody about me either. I notice you told Manfred already_"

"How_?"

"Witchery, my dear, but I don't need you telling anybody that my name is Titania Tilpin and I don't need you telling anybody about what we talk about, not even Manfred"

"Yes, ma'am… what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"You are a witch of a sort"

"I'm a sorceress"

"And a witch"

"But, if I don't know that… how would you?"

"Many witches are to protect and/or guide an endowed child, I am to guide you. I am_ and your parents know it_ and I have always been your god-mother from the moment you were born"

The door opened and Isabella stood in the doorway. Ivie hoped she hadn't heard anything important.

"…Isa… how… are… you… today… you should… er… be at supper shouldn't you?"

"How about you?" snapped Isabella

"I have permission"

"Huh," grunted Isabella. "Aren't you in drama Ivie? Miss Chrystal teaches music."

"Aren't you a pianist Bellsa? Miss Chrystal teaches strings"

"What are you doing here Ivie?" asked Bella

"Discussing Violins, what's your excuse?"

"Um…"

"My dear, you should get to dinner if you don't want detention" said Titania sweetly

"Yes, ma'am" Isabella left closing the door behind her.

Titania waited a moment and then said

"She is gone. Ivie I want you to start having dinner with me in my room in the east wing, and I can train you"

"The Bloor's won't allow it"

"Oh, I'll see to that, don't you worry"

"You won't hurt them will you?"

"No I'll send my son to get you permission"

"Your son…? Joshua… is he your son then?"

"Yes, of course"

"Right…"

"You may go now, Ivie."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come here at the same time tomorrow and I shall lead you to my room"

"Yes, ma'am" Ivie was nearly out when Titania added

"I am not Lee or Isabella's god-mother. Only yours"

The door closed.

_Is she telling the truth? I'll ask Amma when I get home this weekend._


	8. Love Conquers All

**A/N: Salut! I wouldn't be surprised if I finish this before summer break! I've gotten some good feedback on some of my stories and I feel accelerated! My brother is getting pretty good at fanfiction. He's only published that one story but he's writing another one that isn't pointless or one-shot. OH! The plan is to get internet back in the house by Monday so let's all hope it happens! When we get internet again I can roleplay, update, listen to Pandora radio, watch you tube, email…! All that fun stuff. By the way, who do you think is my best OC?**

**a) Ivie Elizabeth Rowan**

**b) Lee Charles Rowan**

**c) Ray Lee**

**d) Dannielle ****Grace**** Roan**

**e) ****Sadie Annaliese Rowan**

**f) Marcy Rowan**

**I really want to know what you think. Thanks!**

**Love Conquers All**

Ivie pranced to the King's Room. She had just had her first lesson with Mrs. Tilpin and was feeling extremely powerful_ she _was_ extremely powerful.

Isabella sat between Gabriel Silk and Charlie Bone. Sadie sat on that side of the table as well. Marceline sat in the middle and Billy sat opposite her, also on neither side. Ivie took the empty chair between Manfred and Joshua.

Charlie stared at the portrait every four or five minutes_ a lot more than the previous two nights.

"Bone!" snapped Manfred. "The King can not help you"

Charlie ignored Manfred; yet Manfred did not give him detention. If Ivie didn't know any better she would think he was going soft, but she _did_ know better and she also knew why Manfred didn't punish him. It was Wednesday and after tonight there wouldn't _be_ a Charlie to punish.

Ivie was nearly as nervous as Charlie but she didn't show it. Ivie was often one of the first to finish her work, and as soon as she was done she went over the plan in her head one last time.

Everybody's eyes were on Charlie and so nobody saw the small girl in the purple cape slip out into the garden and run towards the ruin.

Ivie froze up any path that didn't lead to the center. For the center was where she would wait for Charlie.

What Ivie didn't know was that Manfred had a backup plan. Asa Pike was waiting in the shadows beside his "Friend". He was not to attack Bone until Manfred said to, but he had not been aware that the Rowan Sorceress would be here.

Ivie waited, terrified, in her own shadows. Charlie rushed into the center of the ruin and Ivie silently produced a wall of ice to stop him from escape.

She prepared to do the simple fire spell that she was to begin with. She set her feet in place, and did the hand movements. But the incantation would not leave her lips. Ivie knew it well and she had not forgotten it. But she couldn't utter the words that she must.

She wouldn't actually _hurt _Charlie, much less kill him. This was what stopped Ivie, her flaw that wasn't a flaw. She didn't like Manfred if he wanted her to hurt Charlie. Nope. Not a bit. Asa Pike leaped out of the shadows and was about to leap on Charlie when a cage of ice surrounded him and left him unconscious.

"Charlie!" cried Ivie as her ice wall vanished_ the one that would keep Charlie in the ruin. "Run! Run as fast as you can!"

Charlie did run_ he wasn't fast though.

_Gosh I'm so stupid_ the watch_ thought Ivie remembering Dani, Dorcas, Ray, Venetia, and Lee's task.

"Charlie, take off your watch… and drop it!"

Charlie looked bewildered but did as she said. His running was faster now.

Ivie ran as well. She ran until she was in her bed when she murmured before she fell asleep

"I am _**SO**_ dead tomorrow!"

**Well IviexCharlie just might happen huh?**


	9. The Next Night

**Wow… this story almost died… I really need to stop neglecting it. I know, I know its short…**

The Next Night

In the King's Room the next night Ivie was late.

She had been dreading homework all day, Manfred was going o be there and he would be out to get her.

"Well, thank you for showing up, Rowan," growled Manfred.

"You're most welcome," Ivie snarled back.

Ivie sat to Charlie's left and smiled at him before going about her business.

Ivie's two hours weren't as slow as they normally were.

For the first time ever, she wished she could sit and do homework all night.

But, as fate would have it, homework ended at nine.

Ivie was last in the room—excluding Manfred and one of the Branko twins—and was about to leave when the doors slammed shut.

"Where are you going, Ivie Rowan?"

"My dorm," Ivie turned calmly to face Manfred who was to the right of the door, opposite the window.

"I don't think so."

"But… I'll get detention…"

"You're about to wish you had detention."

Ivie felt something crash into her head before everything went black.


	10. Torture and Betrayal

Ivie woke up with her head throbbing.

She looked around her and saw that she was in a small gray room, the one window was very high up and she was surrounded by unfriendly faces.

She was on the cold, hard floor, and the room smelled like a mixture of old people, hot cocoa, and.. something unpleasant, blood or something.

"Ivie... Elizabeth... Rowan. You have been a very bad girl indeed," purred a woman with beautiful black hair, lightly running the tip of a dagger across Ivie's cheek. "You had a chance to prove yourself, to prove your loyalty and you failed, _miserably_. You _helped_ Charlie Bone, you were supposed to _kill_ him. Care to explain that, my dear?" she said her voice so sticky-sweet yet deadly at the same time, as though that dagger might _accidently_ slip from her hand and lodge itself into Ivie's body.

"I... I... I... I couldn't do it..."

"You came up with the plan, and yet you failed to do your part in it."

"But... I think... I think I... love him..."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh do you? In that case I think you need to be punished," she said calmly. "Ray! Danielle! Dorcas!" she called a bit louder.

And Ivie's best friend and two of the other endowed girls came in, followed closely by Ivie's little brother.

"Help Manfred take her down to the dungeons," she commanded to four.

The girls grabbed Ivie without a second thought, but Lee stayed where he was.

"Rowan, grab her," she snapped.

"I'm.. I'm not locking up my sister," he said frowning.

She shoved him down and said "Ray, burn him." and she did.

She burned him, and she burned Ivie, until there bodies here browned and stinging, until they were screaming in pain, pleading for her to make it stop.

"I think they've learned their lessons," said the woman with a chill smile, dissmissing everyone.

As she walked out she glanced back and said.

"Don't fail us again, Rowans."


	11. Appologies

The next morning Ivie and Lee woke in pain, tortutous pain, they hadn't left the dark attic all night, they had been too weak, now they could get up but it hurt. Every small movement pained them yet they managed. What really hurt Ivie wasn't the burns, or the aching knot on her head (though those hurt too). It was who had given them to her. Her best friend in the entire world had been willing to torture her for Manfred, even though they had been best friends for years. All of that gone in a single night,

Ivie ran into Isabella in her thoughts at first break.

"Where have you been?" asked Isabella as Lee stumbled up behind Ivie tiredly.

And Ivie fell apart, sobbing as she described the events of the night before, and Bella comforted her, she didn't scorn or say 'I told you so' as anyone else might have, she pretended it surprised her even though Ivie knew it didn't, even though Ivie had gotten her into trouble Bella was still there, because unlike her sister, Bella was very fogiving and very gentle, she saw the best in others when she could.

Ivie on the other hand got desperate, she got too proud to admit when she was wrong, and if she made up her mind she wouldn't back down even if it was for the greater good. She saw some ammount of darkness in everyone.

"It's alright Ivie," said Bella gently. "It'll be fine."

"But if I defy them again myabe they'll do worse! What if they turn you against me next?"

"Ivie, they could never turn me against you, even if you hated me for all you were worth I couldn't hate you back, you're my sister and I love you."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"They couldn't turn me against you again either."

Bella gave a weak smile.

"Thanks- wait did you call me Bella?"

"I did," Ivie grinned. "I called you Bella just that once, Isa."

Bella laughed.

On the other side of the grounds, near the ruin, up in a tree near the ruin sat Charlie Bone, watching Ivie Elizabeth Rowan with her sister.

Ivie had saved him last night, but was she Manfred's cronie still? Was she trying to win him over? He wasn't sure, but he wanted with all his heart for it to be a change of mind on Ivie's part, changing sides, no longer being his enemy.

Ivie walked his way hessitantly.

"Hey.. look.." she started. "I might not have a choice but to do what Manfred says but... I'll try to be nicer, kay?" and she climbed into his tree. "I mean... he turned my best friend against me... because... because I was.. I was supposed to burn you to death last night... and instead I saved you so... I got burned up pretty bad last night... my brother too... I thought Manfred was nice.. he seemed pretty cool to me but... if he wanted me to kill you it isn't worth it." and Ivie did something that stunned him, cheeks hot she jumped out of the tree and ran to the building leaving a very shocked but very happy Charlie Bone with one thought in his head.

_Ivie Elizabeth Rowan kissed me._


End file.
